


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: A high school sleepover discussing Rosa, Liz and Maria’s ideal partner.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

That summer Friday night, Liz, Rosa and Maria were sitting cross legged in their childhood bedroom giggling and talking about love. They were 15 and 16 respectively and all three had had their first boyfriends and first kisses. But Maria’s heart had just been broken for the first time and so a girls night was needed. 

“I’ve got some stuff on the roof that will calm you…” Rosa whispered to Maria. Liz rolled her eyes at them. She would never touch weed and she didn’t know why they had to. It was illegal and could get her family into so much trouble. But she kept her thoughts to herself and waited for them to come back downstairs giggling and smelling weird a little while later.

Pulling out her notebook from school with cut out pictures of her favorite celebrities and friends mosaiced on the cover of it, Liz flipped to a blank page. “I have an idea! Let’s list the qualities we’re looking for in a partner so we don’t make the same mistake again. A standard to hold men to. You first, Rosa, since you’re oldest.”

Liz handed a pen and her notebook to Rosa and the other two girls looked over Rosa’s shoulder to read what she was writing. “Number one. Our partner must not be afraid of adventure.”

Rosa handed the notebook to Maria since she was the next oldest. Maria immediately scribbled out her item on the list, before reading it aloud. “Number two, our man must take care of those he cares about.”

“Or partner! You could change your mind later and it doesn’t matter. The standard works either way.” Rosa teased Maria, who stuck out her tongue at Rosa.

Maria handed Liz the notebook and Liz wrote in big loopy doodles number three. “Number three our partner must be well read.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Rosa shook her head at her sister and took the notebook back for her turn. “Number four, they must be creative.”

Rosa tossed the notebook back to Maria. “Number five, they must believe in astrology.”

Without even thinking, Liz added, “Number six, our partner must believe in science.”

Rosa tsked at Liz. “Your next one needs to be a fun one. Uh, Number seven, our partner must have a nice ass.”

The girls all giggled and Maria gently took the notebook to take her turn. “Number eight, they must have curly hair.”

Liz tried to think of a fun quality she looked for in a person. “Number nine, our partner must not be afraid to make an idiot of themselves on the dance floor.”  
“Obviously. Number ten, our partner must know where all the best parties are.” Rosa scribbled in her barely legible handwriting.

“This one is important. Number eleven, our person must believe in psychics.” Maria wrote in her bubbly handwriting.

“Mariaaaa, psychics aren’t real.” Liz sighed, exasperated. “Number twelve, my partner must be willing to follow me to wherever my heart leads me.”

“That was really specific, Elizabeth. And it doesn’t sound like Kyle.” Rosa teased her sister.

“That sounds more like Max Evans to me.” Maria added, and the three giggled.

“Max is just my lab partner!” Liz insisted.

“Uh huh. Number thirteen, our partner must speak Spanish.” Rosa scribbled then flung the notebook at Maria.

“Hey! Number fourteen, our partner must look good in a cowboy hat.” Maria handed the notebook to Liz.

“And last but not least, Number fifteen, our partner must be family oriented and loyal.” Liz finished their list.

“It’s a boyfriend, not a dog, Liz.” Maria teased her friend. “We’re never going to find someone who is all of these things.”

“As long as we stay true to the ones we put, it’s ok. Let’s make a pact.” Liz put her hand in the middle of their circle, quickly followed by Maria. After rolling her eyes, Rosa placed her hand on top. 

“Little ninas, are you asleep? I hear way too much giggling in there for you to be out for the night.” Arturo called up the stairs.

Liz and Rosa shared a look then jumped into their separate twin beds and pulled the covers up to their chins, pretending to sleep. Maria turned the light off and dove under the covers of her blanket pallet in between the two beds and managed to stop wiggling just as Arturo poked his head in.

“I know you are faking it. Brush your teeth then it is time for bed, ladies.”


End file.
